Pippy Maxxted
Tumblr lov5qfn5BB1qe9r2fo1 250.gif Tumblr lov5qfn5BB1qe9r2fo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lov5qfn5BB1qe9r2fo3 250.gif Philippa "Pippy" Elizabeth Maxxted is a character used by Pippy in World 3: Renegade. She is aged 23 years old, currently, and is the older sister of main character Danny Maxxted. She is an evolved human, and lives in Washington, having recently completed her degree at the university. Appearance Pippy is quite pale, naturally, with similar dark brown hair to her brother, Danny. However, she has recently taken to dying her hair, and changes its colour very few weeks. She tends to choose bright and colourful colours, such as bright pink, deep blue or green. Her eyes are a light hazel shade, and she has a nice smile, although she doesn't smile as much as she should. Pippy is average in height, around 5ft 6, and very skinny, often remarked as "too skinny." Her taste in clothing is simple, often hoodies and skinny jeans, with a pair of converse. She has never been bothered in anyway about dressing up. 'Tattoos & Piercings' Pippy has got both of her ears pierced, which appear very obvious, and she also has a nose piercing, although she rarely wears it, and when she does, it is only a small stud so it isn't very visible. She also has her belly button pierced, and she has two hip piercings. She has her right and left ear pierced twice and also has her right ear pierced at the top. Pippy got her first tattoo when she was 23, and this was a back tattoo. This is a tattoo of a skeleton, that traces the outline of her entire back, and includes the back of her hip bones. Recently, she got her right wrist tattooed with a "cut here" label to signify suicide. In the future, she will get a tattoo on her left forearm tattooed in binary code that will read "Camilla". Boston will have a similar tattoo, except his will say "Phill" instead. Pippy will also get a thin black ring tattooed on her ring finger on her left hand, another tattoo to which Boston will have an identical and they will do this in the future, instead of getting wedding rings. Abilities The first ability Pippy manifested was that of Telepathy. She manifested it a while ago, now, and she is very skilled with the ability. When she first got the ability, she was only able to hear the thoughts of others, but now she can do so much more, such as control the minds of others, and manipulate their thoughts to her will. However, she is still working out the limitations. Pippy has also demonstrated the ability of Time and Space Manipulation. This allows her to manipulate time and space, by teleporting, slowing or freezing time, reversing time around specific objects, and even time travelling. Her skill with this particular ability is spectacular, in most aspects, as she can accurately arrive at her destination, with limited concentration. Adoptive Muscle Memory is the third ability belonging to Pippy, and perhaps her easiest ability to use. The ability will replicate any physical action after seeing it done once. This action does not have to be seen in life, and can be replicated from a TV programme or film. The actions can also be adapted slightly, however, the ability only replicates actions which would be physically possible for Pippy to learn to do, without training. It will not grant actions which would require greater strength, and neither will it grant other abilities, not even purely physical ones. Energy Production is the fourth and final ability Pippy has, and this ability allows her to produce different forms of energy. The energy produced could burn what it strikes or produce an immense amount of force. She can control how she emits this energy, forming spheres, bolts and blasts of the energy, or emitting a nova of it. She can also produce different forms of energy which would exist otherwise, e.g. creating electrical energy for an electrical device where there is no source, or keeping a fire burning when it has run out of fuel. The ability can also be used to increase another person's energy levels, preventing them from being fatigued, and to increase an ability's energy level giving immunity to negation. Family & Relationships *Mother - Susan Maxxted *Father - David Maxxted *Younger Brother - Danny Maxxted *Sister-in-Law - Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted *Niece - Rhiannon Susan Maxxted *Nephew - Oliver Maxxted * Fiancée - Boston Occupation & Education Pippy is working as a waitress at a bar in downtown Washington DC. She finished training at Winston Medical School, but decided she didn't want to become a doctor, so currently works a couple shifts a week at MacLaren's Bar. Personality She is very tough, naturally, with a very plucky personality. She doesn't like to be vulnerable, and doesn't like to get close to people. Pippy is highly pessimistic, and finds it hard to connect with people. She is very free-willed, and never enjoys being told what to do. Brief History Pippy was seperated from her younger brother, Danny Maxxted, after their parents' death in a car crash. She was only four years old when they were separated. Pippy had manifested and had teleported reflexively from the car, and had believed her entire family was dead while in truth Danny had manifested too and healed himself. He was taken in by an aunt who lived in the city, but Pippy's identity wasn't known when she was found, and she simply went to an orphanage. While she did not love the orphanage, she enjoyed the company of the other children. Her biological aunt died when Pippy was eighteen, of bowel cancer, and she left Pippy a small sum of money, but somehow this connection didn't lead to either her or Danny learning of the other sibling's survival. Pippy spent the money on her education at Winston Medical School, even though she later chose not to follow the career she'd trained for. She has been working at MacLaren's Bar for nearly two years, as a way of making money. Although she has finished her education, she has changed her mind about what he wants to do with her life, and now has no idea. She dated her brother's friend, Boston, for a while, but it turned out she was only with him until Danny revealed when she would meet Sylar again, her ex-boyfriend from an alternative timeline. However, when she did meet Sylar, she realised how easily he would discard and kill her, so she left him and returned to Boston, during the reception of her brother's wedding. The two had been dating for nearly four months when Sylar visited her, explaining that she would eventually come back to him. She protested, but kissed him anyway. However, she teleported him to the middle of the Sahara desert and returned. When she got back, she felt so guilty she confessed to Boston immediately. After a long fight, they both agreed to end their relationship and Pippy planned to get back together with Sylar. But before she left, Boston changed his mind and proposed to her. She accepted after planning to say no. The following day, they went ring shopping and brought engagement rings for each other. Alternative Timeline In the alternative timeline, she began dating Sylar, and the two helped the explosion in Kirby Plaza, New York. When Elan Vaughan-Reist-Greene-Maxxted exploded the White House in revenge for her brother's death, the President was murdered, and Sylar - disguised as Nathan Petrelli, whom he had murdered - took over presidency. Pippy assumed the alias of Amy Petrelli, Nathan's "wife", and the two led the country to their own benefit, continuing with the policies and laws condemning the evolved humans, and hiding the fact they they both had their own abilities. However, a few years into their relationship, Pippy was murdered by Sylar, when he was "hungry", and it was announced that Amy Petrelli had regretfully passed away. The entire timeline was changed, and Pippy has no memory of the events, except what she was informed of her dating Sylar and that he had killed her. Etymology Her first name is actually Philippa, which has the definition of "loving" as well as "lover of horses". Pippy is her chosen nickname, and also the only name that she allows people to call her. Neither meaning have any real meaning on Pippy, as she is not very loving, nor does she have any strong feelings for horses. Her middle name is Elizabeth, and this means "My God is a vow" in Hebrew, which also has no meaning to Pippy personally. Maxxted is an old English surname, originating from Kent and it has the meaning "boundary post; stone". Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters